A question unanswered
by silent star of the night
Summary: Why? She asked as tears fell down her face. He turned to face her. Itachi why? She yelled. He smirked. I can’t answer that.
1. a face from the past

Marina come back!!! a girl wearing a green dress with gold flowers on it with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes called to a girl with short coal black hair and cotton ball blue eyes as she disappeared into the crowd of people. Damn it. she said under her breath as she lost sight of her. Taki and Semah are going to kill me. What will i tell them??? She said to herself placing her hand to her forehead. You could tell the truth Shana. said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see two boy's one with brown hair and lavender eyes and the other with coal black hair and golden eyes. Taki I'm sorry I lost sight of her. She said to the one with black hair and golden eyes. He sighed and shook his head. This is not good at all. He said. What's wrong. Shana asked. He's back. Semah said. He? He who? She asked. The one that almost destroyed us. He said. No. shana said. Taki nodded. You think he's after your sister don't you? She asked. Taki nodded. We have to find her. He said. Semah nodded. Then lets get going. He said taking off. Taki bowed to shana and she blushed as he left.

A cloaked figure followed a girl running threw the woods and made sure he stayed out of sight. She headed into a clearing and stopped. You can come out now. She said. He stopped and froze fearing that she had noticed him. He relaxed seeing 8 men jump out of the trees. He smirked he hadn't been paying much attention to much of anything to notice. How careless of me. he thought. She stared at them smirking and laughing. What do you want? she asked taking a defensive stance. He strained to hear but to no avail the wind was against him today.

He watched as one threw a kunai at her then they came at her full force. A few kunai's hit her and she blocked the punches and jujitsu attacks. He froze as an invisible chord wrapped around her and she fell to her knees gasping for air. He searched frantically for the ninth attacker and found him in the tree above her. He grabbed a kunai but froze dead feeling the air go thin around him as he struggled to keep breathing. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing the air slowly and deeply. She's using it. He thought. He saw her open her eyes a now silver color. He gasped as the air came back to normal rapidly. He looked to see the men retreating. He sighed and jumped out of his tree and started for her.

He stepped into the clearing and was blinded from the light. He froze sensing something come at him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist before the kunai hit him. He stared at her and lost his breath his heart started racing and butterflies awoke in his stomach. She stared at him. Who are you? she asked her speech a little slurred. He noticed the cuts on her and saw the clear liquid on her skin. Poison. She pulled away from him and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain and slowly sat up. He smiled. She was still as tough as ever and just as equally stubborn. He held out his hand to her. She stared at him a minute then slowly took it. A wave of electricity shot threw him as her skin met his. She stood up and stared at him her eyes turning back blue.

Who are you? she asked as she fell unconscious and into his waiting arms. He placed her down gently on the ground and brushed her hair from her face. She was truly breath taking with her ivory skin. He sighed as she stirred. He slowly leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips his heart hammering against his chest waiting to jump out. He drew back and vanished as Semah and Taki ran into the clearing. Marina. Taki said skidding to a stop and kneeling next to his sister. He gently shook her. Marina? Marina??? He said. She stirred and mumbled something. What. Semah asked. Itachi. She whispered barely audible but he heard it as did Taki and they looked at each other. Come on we must hurry. He said picking her up and dashing back for town.


	2. an unwanted reunion

Marina stirred her head felt groggy and empty. She slowly opened her eyes and flinched from the light. She sighed and slowly sat up. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and looked to see a bandage on her left arm. Damn poison. She muttered. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She sighed come in Taki. She said. Taki poked his head in and smiled. She smiled. You idiot why do you always know when I'm awake. She asked. He smiled. I'm your big brother it's in the manual. He said teasingly.

She laughed. He smiled slightly. He stared at her. What? She asked. He shook his head. You look much better. He said. She smiled. Thanks to the care of Shana and your medicine. She said. He froze. She smiled and chuckled. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't know that my brother loved making medicines. She said. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. I was so cautious about it though. He said. She smiled. I see how you look at medicines Taki. She said. He smiled and sat down on the bed. She sighed. So. She said seriously. How long and how many? She asked. He stared at her in shock. She smirked.

I know that he's here. She said. I sense him. He sighed. 78 in three weeks. He said. She nodded. He's after me isn't he? She asked. He nodded. I believe so. He said. She sighed and stood. Then he shall have me. He stared at her in bewilderment. No. He said jumping up. Marina you can't. he said. I don't want anyone else to die protecting me. She said angrily staring at him. He stared at her at a loss of words then straightened up. He won't have you. I'll kill him first. He said and ran out of the room. She sighed as tears slipped from her eyes. She brushed them away and smiled. I'm sorry Taki. She said and left the room.

Why are we here? Kisame asked looking over at Itachi. We are here for a piece of my past. He said. That girl you mean? He asked. Itachi nodded. Yes that girl. He said. Well can we at least kill these people? He asked. We came here to get the girl not to start a war. He said. Kisame sighed. Uchiha Itachi. He heard a voice call. He froze as Itachi stopped suddenly. Taki appeared in front of them. They stared at each other and Kisame watched them as the tension rose immensely.

Everyone froze where they were and then ran away screaming leaving the streets empty except for them. It's been a long time Taki. Itachi said finally. Taki glared at him. How's your sister? He asked. Stay away from her. He said angrily. Itachi smirked. I'm going to kill you. He said drawing his sword. Same old thing. Itachi said. Taki came at him and swung swords clashed. Taki froze seeing kisame in front of Itachi Kisames sword blocking his. You protect him. He asked in shock. Yes, may I? he asked looking over at Itachi.

Knock yourself out. Itachi said. Taki froze and they vanished swords clashing in the air. Itachi watched them and froze hearing some one call Taki. He looked to see Marina stop and stare up at where they were she was in a beautiful white gown with blue trim and a white ribbon in her hair. She looked like an angel. She slowly looked over at him and he froze as their eyes met.

Marina look out. She heard someone cry. She froze as Kisame and Taki came towards her. She froze feeling someone grab her then the dirt. She opened her eyes to see red ones staring back at her. How long's it been princess? He asked. She glared at him. Not long enough. she said going to hit him. He moved and she got to her feet. He vanished. She froze seeing Taki flung against a fruit stand blood covering him, his own blood. Taki. she screamed running to him. Kisame appeared in front of him.

No stop. Please I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my brother. Se said. She stopped as someone grabbed her. Kisame enough we have what we came here for. She heard Itachi say. Kisame scowled and jumped back suddenly as fire shot up out of the ground from where he'd just stood. Uchiha itachi. Semah said running up to them. Marina froze seeing kisame vanish leaving a clone in his place. she tried to call to Semah but Itachi covered her mouth.

I'd worry about your brother. He said. She froze as Semah was flung against the wall dead next to Taki. No!!! She screamed breaking away from Itachi and running towards them. Itachi let her go and watched her as she ran towards her brothers dying body and his now dead friend. You idiot. He said as Kisame appeared next to him. I over did it didn't I? He asked. Itachi nodded and started for her. She fell to her knees on side of her brother and Semah's dead body. She started to cry and placed her hands on them. She closed her eyes and a white light engulfed her. Stay away from it. Itachi said as he stepped towards her. They watched as it disapated and

Marina stood there Semah and Taki still on the ground but alive and healed. She turned to them and they froze. Her eyes were lavender. She stepped towards them and reached out to touch Itachi he backed away as she started to fall. Her fingertips brushed his arm and he froze seeing all his memories of her and him flash threw his mind. He sighed in relief and picked her up. What was that? Kisame asked. Itachi smiled. What we came here for. He said. The eyes of Twilight.


	3. memories and feelings revealed

**Memory**

Merena stood holding a sword pointed at a man blood covering her a gash in her side and cuts everywhere else. Why? She asked as tears fell down her face. He turned to face her. Itachi why? She yelled. He smirked. I can't answer that. She stared at him in shock. You killed my parents and half our village and you can't answer me as to why. She said angrily. He started towards her. Marina. She heard Taki call. Itachi vanished and appeared behind her. He grabbed her placing his hand over her mouth. If we meet again princess ask me then. He whispered into her ear. She kept calm. I'll kill you for this. she said. He smiled. I look forward to it. He said. She froze as everything went black.

**End Memory**

Marina shot up and gasped. She froze seeing that she was not in her room. She was in a plain room with just a bed dresser chair rug and bed. She was in the bed that had black silk sheets on it. Her hands and feet were bound and the room was dark. She felt the kunai still strapped to her upper thigh. She grabbed it and smiled. Great these guys are idiots. She whispered. She cut her restraints and stood up. She sighed and ran out of the room.

She ran down the street but everything was abandoned with no one to be found. She stopped hearing voices. Finally. She thought running towards them. She froze seeing Itachi and Kisame walking towards her. I figured you would be up by now. Itachi said. Kisame go get Orochimaru and tell him we found her. He said. Kisame nodded and disappeared. He sighed. Your such a pain. He said. She glared at him. So you work for

Orochimaru now. That's who you listen to. She said angrily. She froze as he vanished and appeared in front of her. She glared at him. I hate you. She said. He smirked. To be expected. He said. Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for. She stared at him. So is this more like it? She asked putting her arms around his neck. She smiled. I've missed you. She whispered placing her forehead against his. He froze stiff and slowly melted into her embrace. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

She kissed him back slowly as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out another kunai. She drew back and placed it to his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. She smirked. That was too easy. She said. He stared at her in surprise. I told you I hate you. She said. He smiled. I honestly don't believe you. He said. She smirked. That doesn't really matter. She said. She rested her forehead on his and stared at him. Goodbye love. She whispered drawing the kunai back. She froze suddenly as he vanished and grabbed her from behind. She gasped in surprise.

He smiled. Rule number one in killing me. Don't hesitate. He said. She smiled. I won't next time. She said. She froze hearing footsteps. So you found her. Orochimaru's voice said as they appeared in the light. She glared at him. The one that bears the legendary eyes of twilight. She smirked. What do you want? She asked. Orochimaru smiled. I want you to join us. He said. She froze and felt Itachi freeze as well. She smirked. I will never ally myself with Itachi I'd rather die first. She said. He smirked. I'll give you time to ponder my offer my dear.

He said. Itachi take her back. She froze. No! No I refuse to go with him. She said. Orochimaru smirked and walked away. She froze as itachi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hey!!! she screamed hitting him in the back like a two year old would. He sighed stop acting childish at least he didn't kill you. He said. Let me go. She seethed.

He sighed as they reached the house. He started up the stairs with her still screaming to be put down. He sighed. Would you calm down. He said. No she said. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. Same old Marina. He thought. He slid open the door to a room and stepped in. It was the same room she had been in before. Let go. She said. He sighed and laid her onto the bed. She froze as she looked up into his eyes so close to hers. He pressed his forehead to hers.

She held her breath and pushed him back. He was surprised but didn't show it. He sighed and stood up. She straightened up and sat crosslegged on her bed. I'll be in the room across the hall if you need anything. He said. She nodded and he left. As soon as the door clicked shut she hummed a kunai at it and buried her face in the pillow as she let out a loud scream of frustration. She sighed and turned over onto her back as she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. I can't let him get to me. She thought.


	4. nightmares and questions

Two hours later Marina groaned in frustration as she turned onto her back for the sixteenth millionth time. She sat up and rubbed her hands over her face. Go to sleep damn it. She thought angrily. She closed her eyes and her mind wandered back to all of her old memories of him.

How?? How was it possible that just by seeing him and kissing him could that break her hatred for him. No!! I still hate him. she thought angrily. _no you don't_. yes I do he tried to kill me._ but he didn't. admit it you still love him._ no I don't._ prove it._ Fine I will. She got out of the bed and walked towards her door. She stopped and stared at it.

Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Marina. Princess are you…She placed her fingertips to his lips. Don't speak, you'll ruin it. She whispered. He stared at her in shock. She pushed him down slowly onto the bed. Their eyes stayed locked with each other. His head hit the sheets and they just stared at each other for a minute and she slowly came down and placed her forehead to his. Their hearts raced and she slowly brushed her lips against his.

He let out a shuddery breath and came up to kiss her but she drew back. He felt her brush her lips against his again. Your teasing. He whispered. She smiled. She kissed his forehead. Don't touch me or I'll leave. She whispered. He swallowed hard and didn't speak. She kissed his neck gently and grasped the buttons of his cloak. He clutched the sheets of his bed. This is torture. He whispered. She smiled against his skin.

She placed her forehead against his and stared down into his eyes. He came up and she closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She gripped at his shirt. He lifted his arms slowly and he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly kissed him back. She froze as he rolled over on top of her. He drew back and she stared up at him. He brushed his fingertips down her cheekbone. Why? She asked. He froze. Tears rimmed her eyes as she stared at him.

He froze as they appeared in a town dead bodies everywhere blood was covering her. He stood up and stared at his hands her blood stained them. Why??? She whispered. He froze and placed his hands on his head. No this isn't real. He thought. He froze as they were in a field. She was sitting on the ground on a blanket with a basket. She smiled up at him. Aren't you hungry? She asked. He stared at her.

She stood and hugged him. He stood there a second and slowly hugged her back closing his eyes and smelling the sweet smell of cherry blossoms on her. He froze feeling a sharp pain go threw his side. He drew back and opened his eyes they were in a town again blood covered her and bodies lying everywhere he had a sword lodged in his side her hands on the blade. He fell to his knees and stared up at her.

She drew another sword and raised it. How could you think that I ever loved you. She said and brought it down. He shot up in his bed in a cold sweat and looked around to see no one there. He sighed and fell back against his pillows. He stood up and walked out into the hall and entered her room. He sighed in relief and relaxed seeing her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down over her.

He crouched down and stared at her sleeping form thankful she wasn't awake. She was truly breathtaking when she was calm and relaxed. He'd missed her face her smile and the smell of cherry blossoms that was embedded into her skin. He noticed scars on her wrists and wrinkled his eyebrows in question. He sighed and stood. I'm not even going to wake her. He whispered and smiled picturing her waking up like she used to. He turned and walked back to his room.


	5. dreams and secrets

A young girl opened her eyes to see sunshine above her. She slowly sat up in the field she was laying in with tall grass and yellow flowers popping up here and there she looked over at the boy with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes next to her. She smiled he looked over at her. Is something wrong. He asked. She smiled. No not at all. she said laying back down.

What time is it? She asked. He smirked. Time to get you back to the palace. He said standing and brushing himself off. She stared at him and sighed. I don't want to go back. She said. He smiled. But you have to. It's your responsibility to prepare to one day rule this land. He said. She smirked and took his hand as he offered it to her. Besides he said pulling her to her feet. If you don't go back Taki will kill me. He said. She smiled as she got to her feet. She froze being so close to him.

She stared at him and felt her cheeks grow warm. She lowered her head and looked away. He smirked and grasped her chin with his fingertips and tilted her face up towards his. She felt her knees go weak as he placed a kiss to her lips. He drew back and smiled. Tell no one. He said. She smiled. Marina? He said. Marina???

Marina stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see red ones staring back at her. She screamed and fell off the other side of the bed. She heard him laugh and stood up. That's not funny. She said. He smiled and she flashed back to her dream of him smiling. She shook her head. What's so important that you had to wake me up. She asked angrily. He smiled and walked over to her. It's past noon. He said. What??? She screamed.

He smiled. Calm down it's not surprising. He said. She glared at him. What other reason did you wake me up for? She asked. He smirked so your still as sharp as ever. He said. She smiled. He walked up to her and she froze being so close to him. She looked away and he grabbed her hand. She stared at him and he looked down at her hand and turned it over to reveal the scars on her wrist. She froze and tried to pull it away but to no avail. He pulled her back to him and stared at her. She stared at him her knees going weak. She looked away.

What happened Marina. He asked. She shook her head nothing. She said her voice sounding far off as she spoke. It doesn't really concern you. He stared at her. Marina you know that I know you better then anyone. He said. She turned and glared at him. You know nothing about me. She said venomously. He sighed. I did a lot of bad things Marina but you have to understand that I'm still worried about you. He said, She smiled. I can't talk to you about this when you look like that. She said. He stared at her in confusion then it hit him.

He closed his eyes and then opened them they were now a brilliant brown color. He smirked. I can see you a lot better now. He said. She stared at him. That's a lot better. she said. He stared at her. What happened. He asked. She smiled. It was a few months after you killed half of our town and destroyed the other half. She said. The village went mad. Taki and I were living with our aunt. I went out to the market to get groceries. A man with ratty blonde hair and dagger piercing green eyes grabbed me. I broke away but he wasn't alone a few others grabbed me.

They knocked me out and took me to their home I guess. I was tied to a bed with wire. She said. He felt his blood stop in his veins and he couldn't breath. She smiled and pulled away. I was there for three days before Taki and Semah found me. She whispered. She touched her stomach and looked at the floor. They stabbed me almost to death. I was lucky we had Shana or I'd be dead. She said. He stared at her. She smirked. It's all your fault. She said and left him standing there mortified.


	6. intentions revealed

He stared at the place she'd been standing and fell to his knees. Her words echoed in his head. It's all your fault. H closed his eyes and for the first time in years they stung. He stood up and walked out of the room. He jumped seeing Kisame in his face. What did you say to the girl? He asked. Itachi stared at him. What are you talking about? He asked. She was crying. Kisame said. He froze. He sighed and shook his head. What happened to you sharingan? He asked. Itachi looked up at him to reveal the sharingan back. She doesn't like it when I use them. He said. Kisame stared at him but said nothing. Come on let's go we have to see Orochimaru. Itachi said with a smirk. They walked towards where headquarters was but itachi's mind wasn't there he kept replaying the scene in his head. Itachi? Kisame asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Are you going soft? Itachi glared at him. What are you talking about? He asked. That girl seems to have an effect on you. Your eyes get softer and your more relaxed around her. He said. Itachi sighed. I don't mean to be but when I see her everything comes back to me. He said. What do you mean? Kisame asked. I used to be in love with her. He said. Used to? He asked. Itachi glared at him. Yes used to I'm over her now. He said. Kisame said nothing but he didn't believe him. They entered the ware house to see Orochimaru and Kaboto waiting. You wanted to see us? Kisame asked. Yes. Orochimaru said. Has she agreed to join us yet? He asked. No she hasn't nor do I think she will. He said. Orochimaru scowled then smiled an evil smile. Well then we'll just have to convince her to. He said. Kisame I need you to send word to the village hidden in the leaves that we can see the twilight. Make sure that Kakashi gets the message as well. You have two weeks. Tell them that if they want to get her back that they have to send me the package. He said. Kisame nodded and vanished. As far as you go. Orochimaru said looking back over at itachi. You are responsible for changing her mind by any means necessary. I don't think that's a good idea considering our past. He said. So your saying your not cut out to do it. Kaboto said with a smirk. Itachi glared at him. That's not what I meant. He said. So then prove it convince her to join us. He said. Itachi looked over at Orochimaru. I'll convince her to join us. He said bowing. Good now go and prove it. He said. Itachi glared at them and left. Why are you pushing him? Kaboto asked watching him leave. I want to see if she can break him. Orochimaru said. Itachi shows no weaknesses even the others show that they have one and that's how you gain control of them by knowing their weakness. He said. Itachi is the only one that I don't have full power over. He said. Kaboto smirked. Then we'll see what happens.


	7. anger and fever

Itachi punched threw the wall of a house. Why are they pushing this on me? He thought. Marina watched from around the corner. He placed his hand to his forehead. Why do I feel so hot. He thought as sweat ran down his back. I never get sick. Maybe that's why I'm so irritable right now. He whispered. He turned and punched threw another wall. He looked over at the sun setting and had a flashback. Marina watched him and saw how pale he was. She froze as he fell to the ground out cold. She stood there for a minute not knowing if it was a trap or not. He didn't move. She slowly started towards him. She got on side of him and stared down at him. She kneeled down next to him and felt his forehead. He was burning up. She froze as he grabbed her wrist. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at her. Get away. He said. She drew back and stared at him. He slowly got to his feet. She stood up and stared at him. I don't deserve your pity. Not after everything I've done to you. She sighed. Regardless of how I feel for you. You need help. She said. He shook his head. I'm fine it's just a fever. He said turning away. But it could get worse. She said. He stopped. Then I'll deal with it. He said and started off. She shrugged and sighed. She turned around and gasped seeing orochimaru behind her. She sighed. What do you want. She asked. It's amusing to see how stubborn he can be. He said. He's so vulnerable right now because he's sick. I could kill him right now because of how slow his reaction time and instincts are. He said. Marina glared at him. Why are you telling me this. She asked. He shrugged. I just thought you would agree and want him dead. He said. She smirked. I'm the only one that's going to kill Itachi but it will be when we are both at our best that is why I didn't kill him just now. She said. He smirked and bowed. Good night princess. He said and left. She clenched her fists why are they trying to drive me insane. She thought. She sighed and relaxed and started back for her room as the shadows of night appeared.


	8. worry and mercy

Marina sighed as she wrung out her hair with the towel and changed into the black pajama pants and guy dark blue t-shirt she had found on her bed. She'd also found under garments and was surprised that they fit. She smiled. It was somewhat amusing to her to picture orochimaru or any of them shopping for underwear. She sighed and walked down to her room. She stopped hearing someone groaning in pain in itachi's room. She hesitantly walked over to his door and slowly slide it open a little bit to see him on the floor moaning in pain. Her heart stoped remembering what orochimaru had said earlier. She burst threw his door and ran over to him. Itachi. She whispered. She touched his forehead and he was burning up. She sighed. Marina. He whispered. She sighed in relief. Come on. She said putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling him up. I'm fine. He whispered. She smirked and laid him onto his bed. No your not. She said. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She smirked. Your so stubborn. she said pulling back the blankets. He smiled slightly. Your one to preach. He said as she pulled the blankets over him. She smirked. Don't think I'm doing this because I care. I just don't want anyone or thing to kill you but me. Goodnight. She said and left. He smirked and closed his eyes.

Marina jumped up in the middle of the night hearing something break. She walked out of her room and into itachi's. He was on his knees in the middle of the room holding his head. She sighed and started for him. She froze as he stood and walked towards her. She stepped back and he continued towards her. She hit the wall and he still came towards her. He stopped right in her face and stared at her. He lifted his hand and touched her face. He was trembling and burning hot. She froze as he kissed her pushing his body to hers. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall. She felt a surge of fear run threw her body. She turned away and broke the kiss. Itachi stop. She whispered. She stared up at him. He was going out of his mind from the fever and wasn't thinking straight. He stared at her and drew back afraid to touch her. Itachi. She whispered. What did I do. He asked. She stepped towards him but he stepped back. I'm sorry. He said. She started towards him. Please stay away. He said. She stopped. I can't promise that I'll be able to control myself and there is no telling what I'll do to you. He said. She smirked and walked over to him. Marina. He said. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Come on. She said. He stared at her. She pulled him over to his bed and let go of his hand. She pulled back the blanket and motioned for him to get in. He sighed and got in. He froze as she laid down on side of him. Marina. He whispered as she pulled the blankets over them. Marina smirked. This way you have to stay put and I can help you sweat out your fever. She said. He scooted away as she came closer. He froze hitting the wall. She smirked and came closer. You have to get rid of the sharingan. She said. She watched as his eyes turned brown. She came closer and pressed her body to his side. She smiled seeing his discomfort. She had a very mean plan but she was debating weather to do it or not. She smiled making up her mind. She sat up and stared down at him. He stared at her confused. She slowly lowered her body onto his. Her face mere inches from his. She smiled. Marina. He whispered. She slowly lowed her face towards his. He felt her lips raze his ever so slightly and then she drew back. Goodnight. She whispered. He felt her lay her head on his chest and he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at her realizing she was trying to break his fever by using her body heat to help him sweat it out. She had just added her own spin onto it. Since when did she become so ruthless he wasn't sure. She smiled and closed her eyes letting him wonder. He sighed and closed his eyes secretly enjoying having her there with him so that he wasn't alone.


	9. fever talk

Marina opened her eyes an hour later and looked over to see itachi asleep. She placed her hand to his forehead. He was still burning up but stable. She smiled and got up. She froze feeling him grab her wrist. She looked back at him and saw him looking up at her.

She smiled. "Go back to sleep." She whispered. He said nothing.

She slowly laid back down and stared at him. He sat up and never broke eye contact. She smirked.

"You should go to bed and sleep while your still able to." She said. "The second I do you'll leave and I don't want that so if staying awake all night means you'll stay then I'll stay awake." He whispered. She stared at him and smiled.

She sat up. "What do I have to do to get you to go to sleep and break this fever?" She asked. He stared at her a second then lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips down her cheekbone. She stared at him his eyes searching hers for weakness. She watched as he grew closer and slowly but gently kissed her.

She sat there for a minute then slowly put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She smiled to herself knowing that he would not remember this in the morning when he awoke but decided to at least do this so that he would sleep. He drew back and stared down at her. She smiled seeing that this was his self-conscious in control and that the real him was resting somewhere.

"Do you still love me at all?" He whispered brushing her hair from her face. She stared at him. "No." she whispered.

He stared at her and smiled. "You're a bad liar." He whispered. She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered burying his face in her chest. She stared at him in confusion. "What for?" she asked putting her arms around him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." He whispered shakily.

She felt her shirt grow damp and froze realizing that he was crying. She hugged him tight and rubbed his back.

"No I'm sorry I should have never said it was your fault." She said. "You didn't know." She whispered. He slowly sat up and stared down at her.

"You have to know that the reason I didn't kill you was because." He stopped. "Because what?" She asked.

He stared at her and she saw his control over himself start to return. She smiled. He looked confused as to why he was on top of her.

_"Good he doesn't remember."_ She thought. He slowly moved off of her. "What happened?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

"You rolled over on top of me." She said. He looked over at her. "I'm sorry." He said.

"So you've said." she whispered under her breath.

She slowly moved out of the bed. Good night. she said standing. He stared at her as she left and sighed as the door clicked shut behind her.

_"What just happened?"_ He thought. Marina smiled and laughed as she walked over to her room and laid down. "_He hasn't changed."_ she thought. She smiled.

_"You're a bad liar."_ She thought remembering what his subconscious had said. She sighed.

"Your right I am a bad liar but you'll never know that." She whispered. "I still love you but I'm still going to kill you." She sighed in relief and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
